Time Of The Week
by Ryn Hime
Summary: What does tight jar lids, Temari, Harry Potter and pregnancy have to do with the week's events? A lot. Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata talks about their week. Modern Day AU. Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.


Declaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, why would I write a fanfic?

Warning: cussing, sex-talk and maybe OOCness.

* * *

Time Of The Week

* * *

It was that time of the week again.

It would happen every Sunday morning. At the same time, at the same café and at the same four-seat table by the window. They would meet up there at exactly 9 o'clock in the morning and wait for everyone to arrive, order coffee and some pastries for the rather long talk ahead. Once their orders are set and everyone was comfortable, they would then take turns in telling stories about the events that occurred during the past week and gush about it until they would be called in to work or some would just go home to take care of their family. It was their weekly tradition to start another week.

It was their ritual.

Hinata sat on her seat on the four-person table by the window, waiting for the others. Dressed in her lavander sunday dress and a pair of white flats, nothing unusual for the shy woman. It was usually like this, she would be the first one to arrive, then Ten-Ten, followed closely by Sakura and then Ino would be running in the café roughly 15 minutes later. So she waited and waited. She looked towards the café's entrance when the little bell rang, hoping it was Ten-Ten. Surely, it was her in all her bun-hair-gloriousness.

Ten-Ten walked towards the table while waving at Hinata. "Good morning Hinata!" She was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a blue blouse and sandals. She took her regular seat across from Hinata's and smiled.

"G-Good morning Ten-Ten." Hinata still stuttered, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Over the years she's been able to learn to say 'no' and stand up for herself (credits to her gal pals.) to a lot of people, especially those who would take advantage of her naturally nice nature. "How's your morning?" She continued.

Ten-Ten hmm-ed thoughtfully, "Oh, nothing special. Doing the normal routine; wake up, shower, wake Momoe, give her a bath, breakfast, take her to school. Eh, that's about it." Ten-Ten's daughter, Momoe, is a spunky little 6-year old that loved to go on adventures as much as her mother does. A little too young for the rebellious stage, but it happens sometimes. A sly smirk crept it's way on Ten-Ten's face, "How about you,_ Mrs. Uzumaki_?" She teased, knowing Hinata was still head-over-heels for the blond idiot, even though they have been married for a solid 3 years, and still acted as if they were back in high school. Hinata was about to open her mouth to answer, but someone intersected her.

"My, my. Starting without me, aren't you?"

"Hmm, and we would have continued to if we weren't intruppted," Ten-Ten said lightly followed by a bright laugh. "Right, Hinata?" She decided to drag her companion with her.

"Of course, but we weren't going to start on the good parts yet," Hinata explained, "Don't worry about it, Sakura," She added reassuringly, gently waving her hands infront of her.

A laugh, "I taught so," Sakura said while setting herself onto her chair somewhat awkwardly. She was dressed in light, fluffy green blouse and a pair of jeans. "Remember the last time we had a head start without Ino?" An involuntary shiver ran though each of the women's spines, remembering the wicked memory of their blondie.

The blond had been so furious that they talked about the past week without her. She brutally pulled her chair and practically slammed her body on it, acting like a child who's parents refuse buy a new toy. The table was silent while the blond sulked and pouted. Ino tried to avoid eye contact to show how mad she was, but fail miserably. So she just started screaming causing everyone in the cozy café to stare. In short, she made a scene. A rather huge one in fact.

Ten-Ten shook her head, "Tsk, if we want to keep coming here, we better prevent _that_ from happening again."

"Mhmmm. I don't think the manager appreciates it. Hahahah." Sakura added. Hinata just blobbed her head. "Speak of the devil," Sakura tilted her head towards the blondie dressed in a orange sun dress practically bouncing towards their table.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE BESTEST OF BEST FRIENDS ANY BLONDIE COULD HAVE!"

"G'Morning, Ino."

"Good morning Ino."

"Morning Ino-pig."

Ino dragged out the chair from under the table and sat down in front of Sakura. "Did you wait long? I swear I'm earlier compared last week." She started the conversation like conversationalist that she is. Just then, their usual waiter stopped by to take orders since he noticed evryone was already present and seated.

"Good morning ladies," the young brunette holding a pad and a pen greeted with a bright smile, "Would you like to order now?" He added, still holding his grin without faltering.

"Oh, yes, please," Ten-Ten pause for a second as if making her final decision, "I'll take a slice of the chocolate cake and a cup of coffee with a dash of milk, please." She finished her order with a bright smile to match the young waiter she was talking to. The said waiter blobbed his head in affirmation while scribbling onto his little pad. Once he was done, he face the other occupants around the table.

"Well, um..." Ino rubbed her chin with her forefinger and thumb, as if she had a beard, and her eyebrows were scrunch together in concentration. She looks like she is about to make a very important decision that would affect her whole life. "Hmmm," her eyes dart across the page. "Uhhh..." She skimmed her finger around the page, "Ehhh."

"Dammit Ino." Sakura sighed. She snapped her fingers, catching the waiter's attention, "I'll take one of those banana cakes that I love so, so much. Oh, and a strawberry smoothie, please." Sakura gave a triumph grin when the boy answer with a simple 'got it'. She then faced Ino, "You don't have to be a rocket scientist to be able to order, Ino."

Ignoring the jab to her intellegence, Ino turn towards the waiter, "I'll have a piece of chocolate chip cookie and a glass of orange juice." She turns towards Sakura, "Well, I have to watch my weight, unlike _someone_," Her eyes scanned Sakura from head to toe to emphasize her point.

Sakura's jaw dropped, "Your argument is invalid, I'm pregnant. I'm supposed to gain a few pounds." She looked away from the blond in a dramatic way. Damn hormones.

Hinata interrupted the rather heated argument, "Uhm, I'll just have green tea, please," She said, noticing the young boy's discomfort from witnessing the feud. He gave a shaky smile and excused himself to get their orders. Ino and Sakura then happen to start a staring contest. Staring each other down. Not blinking. Sapphire and emerald clash in an intense stare.

"Hey, aren't you guys the besties of all besties?" Ten-Ten decided she wanted to lighten the mood. _'It's too early in the morning for a verbal brawl.'_ She sighed, _'Troublesome... Dammit, I sound like Shikamaru now._' She shook her head.

"Fine." Sakura and Ino huffed in unison, snapping their necks to the opposite direction.

A cute, soft cough caught everyone's attention, "Shall we start then? Or should we wait for our orders?" Hinata said in her not-so-little voice. She was smiling that smile that could melt any cold heart.

"Might as well start now," Ino replied, "Who'll start this time?" Just then the young waiter came back with a tray full of treats. He placed the orders in front of their respective costumer and smiled. "Thanks," Ino addressed the boy.

"Of course." He grin - again, "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask," the boy then turned away and left to attend other costumers.

"Well, maybe I should start. I really want this off my chest," Hinata started. Her head was hanging, as if she had done something horrible.

"Oh? You look like you killed someone Hinata," Ten-Ten voiced her observation.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, if you did, we'll help you bury the body." Sakura added. The other two women nodded seriously. They would do anything to help each other. Even if it's against the law. That's what awesome best friends do for each other.

Hinata shook her head intensely. Sakura was scared she might snap her neck with such velocity. "N-No, no. It's nothing illegal or such." She reassured. "It's rather embarrassing. Very, very embarrassing." They notice Hinata shivered as she recalled the blasted memory.

"Well?" Ino pried, "Go on, tell us." She rushed, her gossip queenliness is acting up again. She stared solely on the Hyuuga.

"Uhm, you see," She started, "Khina had to write a written report about what she thinks about witchcraft, magic and such." Hinata paused to suck in a lung full of air, "So, I suggested that we should watch Harry Potter movies over the weekend."

"Huh?" Sakura question, "I don't see a problem. I mean, Harry Potter books have been my whole high school life."

"Hm, letting Momoe watch some Harry Potter might not be such a bad idea." Ten-Ten mused outloud.

Ino asked, "The story isn't over, is it, Hinata?" When Hinata shook her head, Ino mentally threw her fist up while grinning like an idiot. "Go on."

"Khina, Naruto-kun and I gathered in the den to watch all of the Harry Potter movies." Pause, "Naruto-kun loved the movies. Every single one." Another pause, "Even more than Khina did."

"Eeeeeeh? That's it?" Ten-Ten asked, wide-eyed. Sakura just tilted her head sideways, showing how confused she was.

"Dammit, let her finish," Ino barked. "Continue Hina,"

"A-alright. After we watched we watched the movies, it was well pass 10 o'clock. So we decided to call it a night and go to bed." She paused, "I-Uh, w-we had our weekly i-intimate encounter that night."

Three jaws hit the table because Hinata never, _never_ ever talks about her sex life. Not even clues or hints. Nope. That's how reserved she is. Uh, well. Everyone talks about their sex life. They would brag about who they slept with and how good they were or complain about _small_ male assests and such. But no, Hinata does NOT do this. Sapphire, emerald and brown eyes landed fixated on the soft white eyes of Hinata Hyuuga. This must be something big since Hinata was revealing this much information. "Go on," Three voices said in unison.

"Uhm. Y-yes, we had-" cough, "-fun that night, but when w-we were about to-" cough, "-release," the poor girl was tomato red by this time. She looked like she was gonna pass out anytime now.

"Then what?!"

"H-he screamed."

"Eeeeeeeh?" Ino was about to bash her own head onto the glass table, "He screamed? That's it?!" She screeched.

"Uhm, Hinata, well, for me and Madara, screaming is rather normal when we have our _intimate _time." Sakura added softly, not wanting to hurt the poor girl's feelings.

Unlike the three other women, Sakura didn't marry anyone in their group of friends. Dated? Yeah, sure, she dated guys from their circle of friends. *cough*Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru*cough* but that was _way_ back in high school. Practically ancient history. Who did she marry? Mhmm, Sakura married Madara Uchiha. Yes, Sasuke's older cousin. Problem? Well, they really don't care.

Ten-Ten hummed thoughtfully. Her pointer finger tapping on her chin, "Are you done with your story Hina-chan?" She asked skeptically. If Hinata was revealing this much about her private life, wouldn't she have a better story to tell?

"W-well, not yet." Hinata mumbled.

"Ahem." Ino coughed, composing herself. "I knew that,"

"Uh-huh. I did too," Sakura added, she sipped on her almost forgotten strawberry smootie. "Go on, Hi-na-ta." She added playfully.

"O-okay. So when he climaxed, he sc-screamed,"

"He screamed what?"

"He-he scre-screamed: '_expeliamus_!'" Hinata said in a hurry, burying her head on the palm of her hands.

Silence.

"OH." Ten-Ten.

Silence.

"MY." Ino.

Silence.

"GOSH." Sakura.

Silence.

Hinata looked up from the safety of her hands to see her friend's state of utter shock. But then... A grin crept it's was to Sakura's face and she started laughing — loudly. Ten-Ten and Ino soon followed her hysterically laughter up to the point where they would clutch their stomachs and their cheeks would hurt from laughing. Ten-Ten actually fell from her chair and people were starting to stare.

Sakura was the first to recover from the violent fits of laughter, "Oh my, Hina-chan. If Madara did that, I would have beaten the living shit out of him." She was still grinning from ear to ear and tried to keep herself from giggling. Keyword: _tried_.

Climbing up back on to her seat, "I second that," Ten-Ten added.

Ino was still laughing, tears were streaming from the corner of her eyes, "Of all my experience, I never heard that before." She was giggling again, "That was an original, Hinata."

Hinata just sighed, atleast she was able to lighten the mood drastically. "I-I was so flustered when Naruto-kun did that." Another sigh, but this one was followed by a small smile, "So, whose up next?"

Ino immediately brightens, "Oh, oh, me, me!" She was bouncing on her chair waving her hand in the air, like a school girl trying desperately to catch the attention of the teacher.

"Go ahead, piggy-chan."

"Shoot."

Ino nodded and pulled her chair closer towards the table, "Well, it happened on Wednesday," She started, "So, here I am, at home, cleaning and cooking and doing whatever a good wife does. Then Kiba comes home from work all tired and crap."

"Yeah? Then what?"

"I had a really shitty day, by the way. Dirty toilets, changing diapers, giving Akamaru a bath, splinters on every finger, ruined nails and a bad hair day."

"Poor thing."

"Then while I'm cooking dinner, he comes in and asks if dinner was done. I answer with a simple 'no'. Then he-" Ino snaps her fingers, "he snaps at me. Yelling about how tiring work was and now he had to wait for food at his own home."

"O-oh my."

"So we had a huge argument and stuff. I refused to let him in our room and he had to sleep on the couch."

Sakura caught Ino's eyes with her own, "You seemed pretty happy about this, Ino." She knew that Ino liked being incharge and when Kiba would start an argument, she would make sure she won it with flying colors.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be like frustrated when these things happen?" Ten-Ten pried. Hinata agree with a blob of her head.

"Well, Kiba being Kiba, he tried to avenge his non-existent male pride." Ino continued.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura raised a perfect eyebrow, "What did he do this time?" She asked with a smile, knowing the answer would amuse her.

"He tighten — all — the jar lids. That really pissed me off." Ino huffed. "I mean, everybody knows how much of a bitch I am if I don't have my morning peebee and jay."

Hinata and Ten-Ten were giggling while Sakura just shook her head amusedly with a grin on her face. "Boys will be boys." Ten-Ten commented lightly.

"What happen next Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Well, to pissed him off, every time I need something from a jar, I would break the jar itself." She grinned, "Everybody knows I can't open a tight jar lid, but I can sure hell break a jar."

Sakura laughed, "I don't give you enough credit, piggy-chan." She smirked a very pretty smirk. "I'm proud of you!"

"Whyyy, thank you, forehead-girl." Ino replied just as cheery. "So, when I broke a jar of pickles for dinner, he runs in all panic-y and when he saw me, I swear he turned red with rage."

"Oh, Kiba-kun isn't known for his patience after all." Hinata said with a nod of her head. She knew Kiba since childhood and he was never patient with anyone.

"Yep! I mean, he snaps at almost everything." Ten-Ten added. Kiba would scream and shout if something or someone was wrong. No matter how small or stupid.

"Uh-huh." Ino agreed, "So, he starts screaming 'What the fuck Ino?!' I just shrugged and said, 'It's your fault dipshit. You brought this onto yourself.' and I just continued cooking dinner as if nothing was wrong." Insert Ino's evil laugh here, "He said sorry that night and I won yet another argument." She finished with a sense of victory laced onto her words with a matching triumph grin.

Three pairs of hands clapped to congratulate Ino's victory.

After taking a long gulp from her coffee, "Well, I'm taking my turn now." Ten-Ten started after noticing the group for four fell into a comfortable silence.

"Alright."

"Y-yes."

"YEAH!"

"On Thursday, as usual, I picked Momoe up from school," Ten-Ten stated, "But for the first time ever, she was crying," she added with a nod of her head.

Gasp, "Is she being bullied, Tenny?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Who's the kid?!" Ino screeched in outrage, "I'll beat some sense into that little piece of shit,"

Sigh, "Y-yes, I heard local schools are having problems in controlling bullying, especially with the younger children." Hinata meekly added.

"Later that night she told to Kankuro and I that someone in school called her stupid." By this time, Ten-Ten was furiously tapping the table top. "So, guess what Kankuro told her?" A visible vein was throbbing on her forehead.

"To beat the little shit!" Ino cheered.

"No. He said, and I quote: 'Just don't do anything about it, kiddo' unquote." Ten-Ten screamed.

"WHAT?!" Sakura's jaw dropped, "Why not? I mean I'm sure Momoe can take whoever the kid is." Sakura was outraged. Little Momoe was anything but stupid, she was just a curious little kid. "She takes marshal arts with Lee, doesn't she? Let her beat the kid into a bloody mess."

"Y-yes. Momoe doesn't seem to be the one to keep quiet when someone insults her." Though she doesn't show it, Hinata was just as pissed as Sakura.

"I better beat some sense into your husband, too, Ten." Ino said seriously. "I mean, what kind of dad does that? Kiba would encourage Kenji to beat those who would bully him."

"After with her talk with Kankuro, I told her not to listen to him and beat the kid instead," Ten-Ten proudly informed her very supportive best friends.

"YEAAAH!" Sakura and Ino cheered. While Hinata gave an approving nod.

"So, the next day, I was waiting to be called into the school's office for Momoe's actions and it didn't take that long. I go to Momoe's school and I bump into Temari in the hallway."

"Eh?" Ino was confused. Temari hated being surrounded with kids that isn't hers or her friends', so why would she be in a place crawling with strangers' kids?

"Turns out she was called into the office as well," Ten-Ten explained. "So, we head towards the office together, we talked along the way. Turns out her kid, Taka, was being bullied, too." She added.

"Oooh, parents these days. Can't control their kids' behaviors." Sakura muttered disapprovingly.

"Hahahah, what did she do next?" Ino happily inquired, "Temari is such a mama bear when it comes to Taka."

"I fear for whoever bullied Taka-kun." Hinata quipped in.

"Well, once we reach the office, Momoe was already there..." Ten-Ten said, "...along with a beaten up Taka." She hung her head as far as her neck would allow.

"...o-oh."

"Damn."

"Shit."

"Yeaaah... We aren't on stable ground as of the moment." Ten-Ten informed lamely.

"I'm sure she'll get over it soon. Don't worry, Tenny." Sakura said as assuring as she possibly can. She just received a nod.

Silence.

Sip.

Silence.

Munch.

Silence.

"Ooo-kay." Ino said, breaking the awkward silence, "Your turn forehe—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

All attention was on the iPhone on the table, ringing it's head off. Mumbling an apology, Sakura picked up the gadget and casually slid her thumb on the screen.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Oh, um. I'm at the café, koi."

"..."

"Aa. See you soon." She ended the call with a light tap. "Well, I guess it's my turn?" Sakura rhetorically asked.

"Duh." Ino rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Hmm, I wonder what happen this week." Ten-Ten mused out loud, "I mean, it's never boring when you live with the great and all mighty Madara Uchiha." She teased, everyone laughed at this remark. It was true. Madara could be like a fourteen year old when he's at home.

"I take it you told him about your pregnancy, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Nodding, "Yup!" Sakura happily chirped. "Onto the story," She said seriously, "He came to visit me at work the other day cause he wanted to have sex in my office." Ino and Ten-Ten were laughing and Hinata was blushing a deep shade of crimson. "So, I told him I can't."

"Then?" Ino questioned.

"He asked me why can't I then I told him it was because I'm pregnant."

"What did he say next, Sakura?" Hinata pried.

"After he got over his state of shock, he looked me straight in the eyes and said..."

"Said what?" Ten-Ten asked.

Sakura sighed and giggled, "With the most serious face I've seen, he said with his 'this-is-business' voice: 'I put the bun in the oven'."

Ino bursted into violent fits of laughter.

"Oh my gosh! He seriously said that?!" Ten-Ten questioned with a really big grin on her face. "I knew he was going to do something like that!"

"Madara-san is such a silly person." Hinata added, giggling.

"After that he started screaming – happily – about how he 'put the bun in the oven' _sooo_ loud, I was so sure the whole hospital knew." Sakura added with a happy sigh. They shared a good laugh for a solid 5 minutes, until Ino's smartphone rang.

"Heyyo, Ino here!" She chirped happily.

"..."

"Uhg, fine. I'll be there as soon as possible, 'kay?"

"..."

"Mhmm, bye."

"What happened Ino?" Hinata asked gently.

"I have to go home. Kiba has to go to the office soon." She huffed. "Well, this had been really fun." She was standing up from her seat, grabbing her purse along the way. "'Til next week," She tossed some bills on the table.

Sigh, "Yeah, I have to go, too." Sakura added, pointing at the window, showing a black convertible that just pulled up in front of the café. "Madara-koi and I will eat lunch together, before I go to the hospital to have my shift." She, too, tossed some bills on the table.

"Likewise," Ten-Ten agreed, "I have to pick up Momoe from school soon," She explained. She added some bills on the table.

"Yes. I have to cook lunch for Naruto-kun." Hinata followed them. She paid for her purchases with random bills. "Next week?" She asked.

"Of course!" The other three agreed in unison.

After saying their goodbyes, they all exited the café and went on their separate ways. Ready for the brand new week that is just waiting to be conquered.

Until next Sunday morning.

•owari•

AN: How was it, yeah? Good? Bad? I won't know until you give me a feedback, please? No? ...okay... But only takes 2mins. Still a no? ...okay...

Sorry if it was sorta rushed or something.

Yes, I am a MadaSaku fan. In fact, I'm an UchihaSaku fan (that includes Madara, Izuna, Itachi, Shisui, Sauce-kay and sometimes Obito/Tobi.) YEAH! ;3

Yes, I'm also a NaruHina (such a cute couple.), KibaIno sometimes and KankuTen fan. —thumbs-up—

I know, my pairings are sooo weird, but I like it like that. I'm not sorry. Oh, yeah. Expeliamus is not really a spell from Harry Potter. 'Kay? Okay.

'Til next time.

~ryn


End file.
